


Heartache

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Talks of Divorce, age gap, infidelity (Andy’s still married), oral (m)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one here Andy just had to have you, consequences be damned.
Relationships: Andy Barber/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com for Kinktober day 19. Theprompts were having to keep quiet + deep throating.

Andy’s P.O.V.

I licked my lips as I watched her go around the room dazzling everyone, just like she did every day at work. I’d grown tired of hearing the clients comment that after she became properly hired, they’d leave me for her, if only for the fact that she was more than eye candy.

I more than understood the appeal - God, just *how I understood the appeal - but I knew her better. I knew her well enough to know that even more than delicious to the eye, she was smart and driven and was most definitely going to be a better lawyer than me in absolutely no time at all.

And that only made me want her even more. My attraction to her went beyond the physical, even though the physical calling I felt for her was there and it was making me harder than ever.

But we were in the middle of a partner’s meeting and she thought she was being analyzed for a possible promotion. She didn’t know we’d already decided to make her a junior lawyer at the firm.

But my wife was here, looking completely satisfied to keep on pretenses with the other trophy wives of my colleagues. She didn’t know that just that morning, I’d spent a good hour on my knees, between the legs of the girl standing not even three feet from her. 

But quite honestly, I just couldn’t give a damn.

“Andy!” Y/N admonished as I pulled her by the wrist inside of one of the bathrooms after I’d managed to excuse her from a conversation with one of the senior partners by spilling out some excuse about having to discuss a case. “Andy, *your wife is here,” she reminded me, and I could see by the way she was looking up at me with big, doe eyes and by how she was nibbling on her bottom lip that the guilt was eating her alive.

So I cradled her face between my hands, leaning down to nuzzle my nose against hers. “Would it make you feel better to know that I don’t love her anymore?” I asked, not one single doubt in my mind about what I was saying. “Would you feel comforted in the knowledge that if you wanted me to, I’d go back there right now and end our marriage in the middle of this stupid party?”

My words made her gasp, and she immediately started shaking her head, like she feared I’d actually do it - probably because she knows me well enough to be aware of just how far I’m willing to go for what I want. And, undeniably, what I wanted was her.

“Don’t worry, pretty girl. I think my years of marriage with Laurel have earned her enough respect to break things off properly. She already knows it’s coming. It’s only a matter of time. But I can’t pretend that I care about her enough to stop me from asking you to blow me right here, right now.”

She rolled her eyes at me, and I chuckled at her silliness, kissing the tip of her nose quickly before venturing further down to capture her lips with mine. “C’mon baby girl, please? Can you feel how hard I am for you? I won’t be able to play nice back there if I don’t get off and only you can make me feel good now.”

I knew I’d captured her attention when she began to rub at my hardness, but she tugged me down to her lips once more before saying, “Shut up and take your pants off.” I wanted to laugh, but the sight of her getting on her knees for me was always too much, and I raced to do as she’d said, hissing when my own fist curled around my aching cock, already leaking precum that she was quick to lick away. Just that small action was enough to make me hold back a fucking *whimper, my knees feeling weaker by the second as she looked up at me while taking over the motion on my cock.

“You remember you have to keep quiet, right, daddy?” Fuck. This girl was going to be the death of me. I nodded in response, licking my lips as she prepared to take me inside her wet, warm mouth.

I thought I’d prepared myself, too, but as soon as my head slipped part her lips I had to bite on my knuckles to keep quiet, desperate to moan her name out loud. She was too perfect, my feelings for her ran too deep not to want to share them with the whole world, but I knew now was not the time nor the place for doing so.

She sucked on my dick sweetly at first, like she always did since the very first time, like she was getting reacquainted with it before starting to fully take me to the back of her throat and coming back to suck on the head. Considering the situation, she took less time with the lazy, long strokes of her tongue before she was deep throating me, trying to breathe through her nose as her lips touched my navel, the vibrations of her moans making my knees buckle.

“Please, don’t stop,” I begged, knowing I’d never been much of a vocal person during sex before her, but ever since the first stolen kiss, it was impossible not to moan and grunt whenever I had the chance to use her body for my pleasure or grant her some. “I wanna cum in that perfect mouth of yours, want my cum to run down your throat. I want you to choke on it.”

She shivered, and that was my undoing, holding her by her nape to make sure she wouldn’t let anything spill. When she got back up, after having licked my cock clean and fixed my pants again, I made sure to wipe the corners of her mouth with my tongue, desperate to have her taste on my lips to find the strength to get through this dinner.

“First thing I’m gonna do when she signs those divorce papers is cumming deep inside your pussy. Wanna make sure you’re carrying my baby so everyone is this damn office knows you’re only mine.”


End file.
